


Day 22: On the Desk

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, Avengers Tower, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breaking and Entering, Bucky Barnes is a Perv, Desk Sex, Flavored Lube, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, Vandalism (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "I'm gonna fuck you, okay, sweetheart?" Bucky murmured in his liquid silk bedroom voice. When Steve pushed himself up on his elbows, nodding vigorously, Bucky made a spinning motion with his finger in the air. "Hands and knees," he said, smirking. "Maximum splatter."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate~~  
>  16\. ~~Public sex~~  
>  17\. ~~On the floor~~  
>  18\. ~~Lazy morning sex~~  
>  19\. ~~Outdoors~~  
>  20\. ~~Your own kink~~  
>  21\. ~~Shower sex~~  
>  22\. ~~On the desk~~  
>  23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

 

** Day 22: On the Desk **

_Come down to 55th flr_

_Move dat ass_

Steve raised an eyebrow at the text message that popped up on his phone's screen. It was from Bucky, who had just left their apartment in Avengers Tower less than ten minutes ago. It was after eleven o'clock at night, and the fifty-fifth floor was all offices and conference rooms. What the hell was Bucky doing down there?

Nonetheless, Steve stuck his feet into a pair of sneakers and took the elevator the thirty-some floors down. When he stepped off, he frowned; the floor was mostly dark, lit only by the few fluorescents that remained on around the clock. There were no signs of life, and Steve sighed, not in the mood for one of Bucky's wild goose chase-style pranks. He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his cutoff sweats and typed:

_Where the hell are you?_

The response was almost instantaneous. _Stark's office_

What the hell was Bucky doing in Tony's office – Tony's _locked_ office, for that matter – this late at night when Tony was most definitely not present? Steve knew this for a fact, as Tony had just texted him minutes before with a photo of himself and Clint on the dance floor at one of the clubs they frequented, imploring him to bring "Mr. Roboto" and join them.

Without responding to Bucky's text, Steve stalks down the hallway to the giant corner office, surrounded on all sides by glass and dark within. He couldn't see anyone inside, and his annoyance grew. "I'm gonna smack you, Barnes," he muttered, reaching for the doorknob, which he was surprised to find unlocked.

"Buck?"

"Hey, soldier." Tony's large desk chair, facing the outer windows, turned slowly toward the door, stopping mid-turn, and in the dimness of the office, all Steve could see was a dark, vaguely human shape. The voice, however, was unmistakably Bucky's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Steve grumbled, approaching the chair and turning it to face him. His jaw dropped.

Bucky wore not a single stitch of clothing.

"I've been trying to decide if I'm sitting here _buck naked_ or if it's more appropriate to say _stark naked_ ," Bucky said, his grin gleaming white in the meager light from the cloud-filtered moon.

Steve couldn't help laughing, although he was decidedly aghast at this development. "Yes, but – _Buck_ – holy hell! Why are you naked in Tony's office?"

"Oh, didn't I mention that?" Bucky stood, sliding his arms around Steve's waist. Bucky's skin was hot where they pressed together, even through Steve's t-shirt and shorts, and despite his dismay at Bucky's behavior, he found his body responding to the touch. "Well, see, you remember how Stark made a few adjustments on my arm last week?"

"Ugh. Yes," Steve replied, covering his face with his hand. "The recording device he planted?"

"Uh-huh." Bucky scowled. "He's pulled some bullshit before, but that was the worst."

"Good point."

"So," Bucky continued, eyes glinting, "we're gonna get our payback."

Steve swallowed hard. That dark, sexy voice never failed to get him flustered. "H-how?"

"We're gonna fuck on his desk."

"No, we are _not_ ," Steve said flatly, making Bucky snicker.

"I don't know if you fully grasp the scope of Stark's treachery here." Bucky slid his hands under Steve's t-shirt, warm flesh and cool metal ghosting up his back. "He took a recording of us fucking and made it _everyone's_ ringtone for the whole day today."

Steve's jaw clenched, his teeth grinding together. "He _what?_ "

"Yeah."

"Everyone _who_?"

"The entire Avengers roster, excluding Peter, thank God."

Steve clapped his hand to his forehead. "Not Wanda… shit!" 

"Stark's lucky I don't snap his neck." Bucky leveled a solemn gaze at Steve. "I figure having hot, _messy_ sex on his desk is a fitting revenge, don't you think?"

Steve paused for only a moment before stripping off his t-shirt and shorts and leaning against Tony's oversized, obscenely expensive desk of Carpathian elm and cherry, as he reminded anyone within listening distance of his office as often as possible. No one was allowed to touch the wood, let alone – God forbid! – set down a cup of coffee. Tony even refused to mar the surface with trinkets or framed photos, so the desk was essentially barren except for a large blotter in the center. Bucky was absolutely right; Tony's utter lack of respect or decorum could not go unpunished, and his punishment had to be served in the most suitable way possible. If Tony wanted to embarrass them using their sex life as fodder, they could certainly bring their sex life to his proverbial front door.

With a decisive nod, Steve took the desk blotter and dropped it on the floor, leaving the wood bare and gleaming. "Cameras?" he asked, voice taking on his Captain America efficiency and authority, which he knew drove Bucky crazy with desire when used in this context.

"Disabled."

"FRIDAY?"

"Sworn to secrecy."

"Security guard?"

"Paid off," Bucky said, laughing.

"Excellent. Now, messy means lots of lube," Steve said, parking his bare ass on the edge of the desk and scooting backward till he reached the center, giving Bucky a wicked grin. "I assume you've got that covered?"

Bucky nodded, grabbing a bottle from the sideboard and passing it over. "I brought that raspberry flavored one we never use 'cause it makes the sheets sticky and disgusting." He grinned. "I wish I could see Stark's face tomorrow morning!"

"Oh, we will," Steve laughed, beckoning for Bucky to join him on the desk. "He'll come looking for us the second he walks in here."

"I fuckin' dare him to lay a finger on either of us."

Bucky complied when Steve guided him to lean back, leaving him kneeling with his weight supported by his arms behind him, and Steve stared at him, on display like a piece of art illuminated by faint moonlight. "Damn, babe," Steve whispered.

Bucky merely grinned, lifting his hips just slightly, his thick cock jutting hard and proud. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Stretching out on his stomach, Steve smiled up at Bucky as he wrapped his hand around Bucky's dick. "I'm gonna make a mess."

Bucky let out a loud moan as Steve took his cock between his lips and gently tongued the foreskin, sucking on the head and lapping at it the way he knew Bucky loved until Bucky's familiar sweetness flooded his mouth. He gave himself only a moment to savor it before pulling back and letting the thin stream of precome drool from the swollen, purple tip of Bucky's cock onto the desk. "It's taking everything I have not to lick that up," Steve murmured, pacifying himself by kissing and licking all along Bucky's length, sighing at the silky smoothness of the skin.

"God, _fuck._ " Bucky stared in heavy-eyed awe at Steve as he worshipped Bucky's still dripping cock, and they both moaned a little when Steve closed his lips around it and sucked it a few times as deep into his mouth as he could before releasing it, licking his lips as he sat up. With a growl, Steve slid both hands into Bucky's hair, which hung loose around his shoulders, and pulled him into a ferocious kiss, the two of them assaulting each other's mouths until both were breathless.

"Come here and lie down," Bucky rasped, climbing off the desk and motioning for Steve to move closer to the edge, and Steve obeyed, his cock bobbing heavily against his belly as he reclined onto the surface of the desk. Bucky pushed Steve's legs back, grasping his muscular thighs, and looked Steve over, his hungry gaze raking over Steve's body and zeroing in on his exposed hole, pink and quivering. Without a word, Bucky slid his hands beneath Steve's ass, bracing his elbows on the desk and lifting Steve's hips before diving in with his tongue to lick and suck all around Steve's entrance, his attention even more extravagant than usual, using an inordinate amount of saliva to get Steve wet and relaxed as he settled in to fuck Steve with his tongue. Gasping, Steve clutched the edge of the desk on either side of him, giving his body over to Bucky's whims, all but forgetting where he was as Bucky licked at and probed and drooled all over his most sensitive areas, warm wetness dripping down Steve's tailbone and pattering to the desk beneath him.

"Bucky," Steve groaned, fumbling behind himself with one hand until his fingers closed over a familiar shape, "feels fucking _amazing,_ but let's get messier."

Pulling back, Bucky hummed his approval, setting Steve's lower half down on the desk and accepting the bottle of flavored lube with a wide grin. "Y'know, I usually get you nice and loose just eating you out, but for some reason, I think you need a little extra prep tonight."

"Definitely." Pink-faced and breathless, Steve watched Bucky douse his right hand with the pinkish fluid, drips oozing between his fingers and splattering on the desk as he held Steve open with his metal hand and smeared the lube around Steve's hole. When he had made enough of a mess of the desk, Bucky slid two fingers inside Steve to make a quivering mess of him.

"I'm gonna fuck you, okay, sweetheart?" Bucky murmured in his liquid silk bedroom voice. When Steve pushed himself up on his elbows, nodding vigorously, Bucky made a spinning motion with his finger in the air. "Hands and knees," he said, smirking. "Maximum splatter."

Steve burst into laughter and rolled onto his knees, backing up to the edge of the desk and watching over his shoulder as Bucky moved in close, squirting more lube directly onto his cock – and the desktop – before lining up and pushing himself home inside Steve, forcing a rough groan out of Steve and a shuddering cry from himself. "Buck," Steve gasped, planting his hands on the desktop and meeting Bucky's next forward thrust with a backward one of his own, "I'm not gonna last long."

"Me neither, baby. You got me all worked up, you and your dirty mind."

Steve's astonished laugh morphed into a low shout as Bucky sped his rhythm, neither of them looking to prolong this round. "I'll show you a dirty mind later," Steve gritted out. "Just shut up and fuck me _hard_."

"Yes, _sir_." Bucky wiped his sticky, cloyingly scented hand on the desk before gripping Steve's hips, both of them giggling through their broken cries, and fucked Steve with fast, hard strokes until both trembled at the precipice of sanity.

Jerking himself in time with Bucky's movements, Steve came first, a hoarse yell escaping him as he froze, shooting in long, satisfying stripes across the surface of Tony's desk, laughing as his orgasm waned. The rhythmic clenching of his inner muscles dragged Bucky over the edge with him, and Bucky hastily pulled out, tugging his dick only twice before spurting his own load over the desktop, moaning loudly and shuddering against Steve's lower back.

"Holy shit," Bucky said when he was able to speak, although his words were muffled against Steve's back. The entire office smelled of sweat, come, and artificial raspberry; it was better than they could have hoped for.

"That was _incredible_." Steve laughed aloud when he climbed off the desk and got a good look at the mess they made. "Buck. Oh my God."

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve from behind and rested his chin on Steve's shoulder, guffawing as he took in the sight. "Ohhh, Stevie, we got him _good_. Stark is gonna shit a brick."

"I don't think I'd wanna see that." Steve turned to peck Bucky lightly on the mouth. "How long till the security guard comes back?"

Bucky peered at the wall clock. "We got about five minutes, give or take."

"Give or – Jesus! Let's get out of here before you get us arrested."

"Yeah. _Me_."

On the elevator ride to their floor, Bucky grabbed Steve in a long, deep kiss, grinning at him as he pulled back. "You know, you never cease to amaze me, Rogers."

"Why, because I agreed to fuck all over Tony's desk?" Steve laughed.

Bucky shook his head, raising an eyebrow. "I was talking about your thirst for revenge, but now that you mention it…"

"Wise guy." Steve poked him in the ribs with one hand and cupped Bucky's crotch with the other. "How about a shower and round two?"

Bucky scoffed. "Like we're stopping at two?"

**

When Tony bounded into his office in the morning and found the various dried fluids ejected and dripped onto his ridiculously costly Carpathian elm desk with cherry inlays by a certain pair of horny old men, he knew he really didn't have a right to be angry after what he did to them. That didn't stop him from losing his ever-loving shit and cursing the both of them to the ninth circle of hell, but at least he knew he didn't _technically_ have a right to be angry.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the gasoline on my porn fire!


End file.
